Miss Me?
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Deeks and Sam have some fun over the phone when they're in two different places. Warnings inside.
I don't know why this is my new obsession, but it is. ^_^ I love Sam and Deeks together.

Warnings: skype sex, toys, a little blood, D/s subtones. I think that's all, but tell me if you see more and I'll add them.

If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

* * *

"Hanna," Sam greeted answering his phone.

"Hey, Sam," Deeks said with a smile falling onto the hotel couch, "Miss me?"

A low chuckle left the older man letting the blond know exactly what he felt bringing a smile to his lips. It had only been a few hours since he got on a plane from LA to Sacramento, but it felt like a lot more. Though it always did whenever he was away from his home.

The fact that there was a few more things that he loved there just added to him hating the fact that he had to leave. One of the things that he hated leaving was the man he was currently on the phone with. Truthfully, Sam was the person that kept the blond grounded in the real world.

It was all too easy to get caught up in something especially in their line of work. Sam was able to remind Deeks of exactly who he was whenever those times came to be. It was one of the reasons that they had decided to attempt to be more than co-workers and friends.

The younger man could still remember how they came to that point. He had been undercover for the LAPD for a little over three months and was out of contact with them for the entire time. By the time he got back to NCIS he was a little on edge and in need of a weekend to himself.

That was when things hit the fan. Sam kept pushing and pushing Deeks without even realizing it. It reached the breaking point when the blond spun around and attempted to punch the agent in the jaw. Of course, being the trained person he was, Sam fought back. Or defended himself at the very least.

It was clear that Sam was the better fighter, but he hadn't actually wanted to harm Deeks so he held back. That was until the detective landed a punch to his stomach and then his face. The larger man ended up pinning him to the wall leaving both of them panting.

Neither of them spoke but the silence was deafening as the younger man placed his hand on the SEALs forearm. Brown eyes stared down at the pale hand before slowly moving up until they were locked onto blue and drug under. Before he could think too hard he was leaning up and pressing his lips against Sam's.

The larger man broke the kiss a moment later causing the blond to tense thinking that he was about to get hit. Instead a calloused was placed on the side of his face as he was pulled closer to the other man. Swallowing off the detective looked up and stared into blue eyes.

"Marty!" Sam's voice suddenly rang in his ear.

"What?" the blond said coming out of his thoughts, "Sorry. I got a little last in thought."

"And what exactly were you thinking about, Marty?"

Hearing the way the older man spoke Deeks couldn't help but make a soft noise in the back of his throat. It was the same tone that Sam used right before he drove Deeks absolutely insane with pleasure. It was one of the younger mans favorite things to hear.

"Sam," Deeks groaned, "That is not fair. You know what that tone does to me."

"That's the fun part," Sam chuckled darkly, "I will admit that it would be much better if you were here."

"I would love to be there, Sam. You know that. I have to be at this trial though. I promised the family I would be."

"I know. I just wish I could have come like we planned."

"Oh, but I love when you go all SEAL and save the world. You look so sexy."

A low hum left Sam's lips causing Deeks to smile widely. A moment later the smile turned wicked as he got up and went to his bags. Digging through his clothes he pulled out one of his favorite toys and a bottle of lube. It was rare that he ever got to use it with how his job was. Couldn't have a dildo when he went undercover.

"Deeks?" Sam suddenly questioned, "What are you doing?"

"What makes you think I'm doing anything?" Deeks responded putting the phone on speaker and placing it on the bed.

"Because you're you. Did you put me on speaker phone?"

Letting out a hum the younger man hung up the phone without saying a word. He sent Sam a video chat request a moment later. The older man answered the request almost instantly with a confused look on his face. He opened his mouth to question his lover only to stop as Deeks lifted his hands and began to unbutton his shirt.

The blond's movements were slow as he pushed the fabric from his skin. Brown eyes flickered over the lightly tanned skin remembering exactly how he tasted. He could feel his cock begin to stir in interest and he found himself wishing once more that he was there

Sighing gently Deeks let his hand travel down his chest his fingertips playing with the top of his jeans. He watched the phone screen closely as his lover licked his lips his eyes following the fingers closely. It brought a smirk to his lips knowing how enthralled the other man was.

Placing a hand on his chest he circled his nipple before rolling it hard enough to make him pant. He was always a little rougher on himself when Sam wasn't around. It was all he could do to attempt to feel the strength that came with the man.

"Marty," Sam growled causing a shiver to run down the younger mans spine.

Feeling too hot all of a sudden the blond quickly stripped out of his jeans and briefs. Standing in front of the camera as naked as the day he was born Deeks found himself panting with want. Reaching down he attempted to wrap a hand around his hardening cock only to freeze when he heard a noise from the phone.

"Don't," the older man demanded calmly.

"Sam," Deeks whined.

"Don't wan this to end too quickly. Want to see you loose yourself in pleasure. Want to hear you beg for more."

Hearing the words from the SEAL Deeks couldn't help but look at the dildo just off screen. He knew that Sam was aware he had toys, but he hadn't actually brought out them before. It was a little nerve-wracking, but he needed to feel himself be split open.

Taking a deep breath Deeks took the phone in his hands and moved around until it was resting on the pillows while he kneeled in the middle. Reaching out he picked up the bottle of lube and turned it over in his hands a few times deciding what exactly to do.

"What you got there, Baby?" Sam questioned more than a little breathless, "What to give me a show?"

That made the younger man swallow roughly. He and Sam's relationship had only been going on for a few months so they hadn't had much time to delve further than the surface when it came to sex. It was something the he had actually been looking forward to.

"Sam," Deeks whispered staring into the phone, "I..."

"Shh," Sam soothed gently a smile playing on his lips, "Let me see you. That's what you wanted, isn't it? That's why you called. Show me."

Deeks found himself nodding his head in agreement without much thought. He loved hearing the man speak like that. So forceful and in control. It was one of the things that got the younger man hard quickly. It was also something that he never talked about.

Looking away from his lover Deeks flicked open the lube. He could hear rustling of clothing from the phone and didn't have to guess that he was pulling out his cock. The idea of the man jerking off as he pleasured himself had him quickening his speed.

Dripping the slick into his hand the blond reached behind him and circled his hole. A low sound left him as he pushed the finger inside himself. A pleasurable pain ran through his body causing him to groan as his knees spread more.

He knew that he looked more wanton than he normally would, but the situation was just too much for him to stay in control. All he wanted was for the other man to be there and actually take control like he wanted. Being of his mind sounded perfect.

"Stop, Marty," Sam sighed shaking his head, "You don't want this."

"I do," Deeks spoke quickly, "Sam, you don't know how badly I want this. It's just..."

"Just... What?"

"This isn't the best way for me to be telling you exactly what I want you to do to me."

Sam's eyebrows lifted in surprise at his lovers words. The blond was never the type of person to be so blunt about things. The agent couldn't help but wishing that he was there so he could find out everything that the younger man was thinking about.

Opening his mouth to question the man he was suddenly distracted by the keen that came from the phone. Brown eyes locked onto the image drawing a low moan from his lips. The other man was on his knees with his hand behind him working in and out of his body.

Blond hair was thrown backwards low noises falling from his lips. His hips were grinding backwards as if he was trying to get the fingers deeper inside of him. It was a sight to see and one that the older man couldn't get enough of when they were together.

The hand that wasn't behind him traced over his chest before stopping at his nipples. Taking one nub between his finger he rolled it before them. His hips snapped up once more a bed of precum dripping its way down his hard member. All Sam wanted to do was take the dick between his lips and taste him.

"How many fingers?" Sam practically growled reaching his hand into his jeans and taking a hold of himself.

"Three," Deeks panted his hand dropping into his lap, "Need... Need more, Sam. Not enough."

"Need something bigger? Need to feel like you're being split in half?"

Letting out a whimper of need Deeks pulled the fingers out of him and reached for his toy. Locking eyes with his lover the blond opened the lube and slicked the toy. He kept his movements slow and teasing drawing a frustrated noise from Sam.

The younger man couldn't help the smirk from appearing on his lips at the sight before him. Sam was not the type of person that let loose a lot of the time. Actually, the only time he ever let loose was when Deeks was the one that was driving him insane.

It was something that the younger man prided himself on. He loved how twisted the man go whenever he got close to the edge. He tried so hard to hold control and he always backed off right before he lost it. It was something that Deeks hated.

He wanted the man to lose it. To do all the little things that he refused to truly think too much about. Truthfully, it wasn't something that Deeks even knew how to ask for. It was also the one thing that he wanted more than anything. Even if it was only once in a blue moon.

Closing hie eyes the blond swallowed roughly as the image appeared in his mind. The larger man holding him to the bed so tightly that he couldn't move. Sam would whisper dirty nothings in his ears. His moans and pleads for him to move faster, harder, being muffled by the pillows.

Lost in his thoughts Deeks found himself completely forgetting that he was being watched. Reaching behind him he thrust the toy into him his mouth dropped open. A low sound fell from his lips as he slowly pulled the toy out before thrusting back in roughly.

His movements were rough and quick wanting nothing more than to feel himself being fucked. So fast and completely dirty. It felt absolutely perfect. His nails dug into his thigh hard enough to draw beads of blood to the surface. Something that happened more often than not.

It might not be for the best for someone with his past to get off on a little pain. It felt so deliciously good though. A hard cock thrusting into him hard enough to make him see stars as nails raked down his body leaving red marks in their wake. Perfection.

"Damn," Sam breathed dragging his lover from his thoughts, "Like it a bit rough, Marty?"

"Y-Yes," the blond nodded quickly, "Lo-Love it."

"That's what you want me to do to you, isn't it? Pin you to any surface and make you beg?"

Hearing the voice deepen darkly the blond took hold of his penis. His back bowed as he worked his body between the two pleasures needing to push himself over the edge. He was so close to feeling the blissful pleasure that was more than a little addicting.

"Sam," Marty whined trying to work the toy deeper inside him, "I..."

"Need a little help getting there, Marty?" Sam teased breathlessly, "Can't get off on your own?"

"Pl-Please!"

"Close your eyes. Do you know what I'd be doing if I was there?"

"Wh-What?"

"You'd be on your knees, your chest pressed against the bed pinning your arms beneath you. You'd be begging and pleading for me to go faster. You'd beg so beautifully, Marty."

"Sam. Ohhh, fuck! Come on!"

"Such a pushy bottom. Is that how you always are? Always wanting more even when you're completely fucked out? You'd still want me to use you like you're using that toy?"

"Y-Yes!"

"I can't wait until you're back here. You can't begin to imagine the things I want to do to you, Marty."

Hearing the older man growl his name out was enough to finally drive him over the edge. Sam's name fell from his lips in an almost scream before he fell into a heap onto the bed. Laying there panting he took the toy out of him before rolling over so he was facing the phone screen.

A smile came to the younger mans lips when he saw that Sam had already cleaned up the mess he made. Once he was done the agent turned back to the phone and offered his lover a smile of his own as he got comfortable on his couch.

"Thanks," Deeks said his face flushed.

"For what?" Sam questioned confused.

"For not judging me."

"Deeks, did any of what just happened make you think I wasn't one hundred percent willing to do this and more?"

"No, I just..."

"Then quit talking and let me enjoy my after glow. Pushy bottom."


End file.
